If I Ain't Got You
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Robin could only take so much. Entry for Kry and Airdrie's Rob/Star First Kiss Contest 2011.


**This here is an entry to Kryalla Orchid's and Star of Airdrie's Rob/Star kiss contest (go join!). **

**Yes, this is super duper early, but what can I say? I'm addicted to this place. The first step is admitting it (now I must go to FA).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a simple vacation; after all, Halloween was near and they were having a Halloween bash at the Hilton in Metropolis. Robin seemed to be even more stressed lately – most likely from all the paperwork that had built up from the Brotherhood of Evil – and was rarely seen out of his or the evidence room. The other two boys decided to conspire against their leader and planned a trip for two rooms at the Hilton to have some Halloween fun. They figured if they could trick Robin into going, it wouldn't be too bad. Just tell him they were going out to eat (despite telling him to pack up and buy a costume).<p>

Needless to say, the trick part didn't work.

Luckily, they had a plan B: Starfire. She was always the go-to for getting to Robin. They had wanted the trip to be at least somewhat a surprise for everyone by simply not telling them _where_ they were going (like Robin would have really gone for that) but when dire needs call, there's nothing else you can do. One mention of the party and Starfire was gun-ho, already on her way to the boy wonder's room to coax him to go. About an hour later, Robin came out, sighing in defeat, telling the others to pack up, which then led them to their current location.

"Dude! This place is sweet!" Beast Boy stared up at the tall ceiling, his eyes sparkling. He screeched when he felt himself suddenly being tugged harshly away.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "Barely two seconds and you're already making a fool out of yourself."

He smirked and skipped up a little so he was in step with her. "That's why you love me."

She rolled her eyes.

Robin motioned for all of them to head in the elevator, the employee already in with their belongings. "C'mon, let's get unpacked before we do anything." He stared pointedly at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy scoffed and waved a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah." He stepped in the elevator with the rest of them, tapping his foot.

Starfire moved in next to Robin, a smile on her face as she clasped her hands in front of her down by her waist. "Please, what costume shall you adorn for the Halloween?"

He coughed. "Uh…I'm not really into the whole dressing up thing. Probably just go as myself."

She gasped. "But Robin, it is a party with costumes! You must wear a costume; we shall do the shopping together after we finish unpacking." She smiled sweetly.

He wanted to decline. He really did. But the look on her face made him sigh and smile. "All right, all right. But nothing too…flashy."

She furrowed her brow and was about to question his usage of 'flashy', but the elevator door dinged and opened the employee ushering them out.

"Whoa, these rooms are even cooler in person." Cyborg's eyes flicked around the adjoining rooms. Each room had its own bathroom and separate beds, and a kitchen set in the boys' room, the living room set in the girls'.

Starfire flew in with a big smile on her face. "Oh, splendid! I thank you immensely for picking this room."

Cyborg winked at her. "'Course, li'l lady."

Beast Boy jumped over to him, throwing his hands out. "I picked it too!"

Starfire giggled and looked down at him. "Yes, I thank you as well Beast Boy."

He nodded, satisfied. "No problemo."

Raven walked in the room, looked around, and then nodded. "I have to admit it. You guys made a good choice."

Beast Boy sidled up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, grinning. "Just for you, Rae."

She moved away from him and pulled a face.

Robin laughed at the two and went to stand next to Starfire, who had grounded herself a few seconds before. He nodded. "Gotta say, you guys out did yourselves."

Cyborg smirked and crossed his arms. "_You_ even think so? Well now I know we've made a success."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. He let out a breath and went farther into the room, turning around to face the group. "All right, let's unpack. Girls, go set up in your room, and we'll stay and set up in here. Titans, go!"

They all stared at him, blinking.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, did you just…give us orders for unpacking? And then use our trademark saying?"

Robin stood there for a moment, staring at them all. "Just…go unpack."

Starfire smiled at him sympathetically, causing him to blush, and then flew into her room with her belongings, Raven close behind her. Robin cleared his throat and turned to the cart, going over to his own stuff. He ignored the amused stares of the other two.

When Cyborg saw him pulling out a file filled with papers, he scoffed. "Seriously Rob? Bringin' your work on vacation?"

He glanced at Cyborg. "Vacation or not, there's still a bunch of paperwork to get done. Can't neglect our duties, Cyborg. I already feel bad enough asking Titans East to watch the tower for a few days."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. You better not skip out on the party." His eyes then showed mirth. "Remember, you need to go costume shopping with Starfire."

He coughed and glared at him. "I don't see what's so wrong with that? It's a costume party, after all."

The boys just shook their heads with matching grins. There was a knock at the door and Robin went to answer it, using it as an excuse to ignore their taunting.

Starfire appeared on the other side, a smile on her face. "I have finished unpacking. Shall we venture to the mall of shopping now?"

He nodded with a lop-sided grin. "Sounds good. Just hold on, I need to get my clothes into the drawers."

Cyborg went up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "No Robbie, go on out. We'll finish unpacking for you."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Let you guys touch my stuff? I don't think so." He shrugged off Cyborg's arm and went over to his suitcase, unzipping it and pulling the neatly folded clothes out, setting them into the drawers according to type. Starfire went over and sat down on one of the beds, waiting patiently. Soon enough Robin was done unpacking and went over to Starfire, beckoning her out the door. "C'mon, let's head out." He stopped, turning around. "Uh…you guys wanna come?" He blushed, feeling slightly sheepish for just pulling her out like that; _real_ smooth.

Cyborg smirked and waved them out. "Naw, you go head and spend some time with yer _girlfriend_."

Robin glared at him but didn't say anything, remembering the last time he denied it. He'd rather not have another one of _those_ scenarios. He sighed and pulled Starfire out, making sure to slam the door behind him. He sighed and smiled. "So, you know where the mall is around here."

She nodded happily. "I checked on the internet – correct?" He nodded and she continued. "I checked the internet for the directions."

He nodded, and then looked down at her hands. "So…do you have the directions with you?"

She shook her head. "I have them memorized."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have all of the directions memorized?" He knew how busy Metropolis was, and how many different streets and buildings there were.

She nodded. "Mhm. Now let us go!" She floated and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the elevator.

"Heh, right."

IIAGYTT

"We have returned!" Starfire flew into the open door, dropping down to the ground gracefully.

Robin came in after her, carrying two bags. He had to resist looking into Starfire's – she refused to let him see her costume, being very crafty in hiding it from him. He shook his head as the thoughts of her sneaking around him resurfaced from his memories.

Cyborg went over and tried to peek into the bags. "So what'dya get, Rob?"

He coughed and blushed, looking down.

Starfire's eyes brightened. "Oh, he is going as the Batman! I had suggested it to him."

Both Beast Boy's and Cyborg's eyebrows raised, silly grins on their face. Raven, who apparently heard this, poked her head through the other to look at Robin with an amused expression.

He looked away. "She made me, all right?"

Starfire shook her head with a giggle and yanked her bag out of his hand, flying over to her room. "Whatever you wish to tell them, Robin."

He could hear them snickering at him, causing his shoulders to tense and move up, subconsciously trying to conceal himself. He threw the bag in one of his drawers, going to sit down on his bed. "Well, what kind of costumes do you guys have?" He crossed his arms, looking at them all pointedly.

Beast Boy gave him a toothy grin and pulled out his costume. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He tried his best impression.

Cyborg grabbed his costume and held it up.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Mad Hatter? Are we having a Johnny Depp theme here or something?" He turned to Raven with a smirk. "How about you?"

She simply stared at him. "Not my thing."

Beast Boy smirked. "See, I knew you'd say that, which is why I bought this!"

She stared at it in disbelief. "No. No way in hell am I wearing that."

Robin snickered. "Why not Raven? I'm sure you'd look _cute_."

In Beast Boy's hand there was none other than a Tinkerbell costume. He even held up a sparkly pair of light green ballet flats.

She shook her head vehemently. "Forget it. There is no-"

"Oh, it is so cute!" Starfire walked through the door, smiling broadly. She turned to Raven. "This is your costume?"

She began to shake her head, but Beast Boy spoke up before she had the chance. "Yep! She picked it out herself!"

Starfire clapped her hands. "Oh, it is glorious Raven! May I do your makeup for it? I believe I have the perfect look." She grabbed the costume and dragged Raven into their room, shutting the door quickly. The lock was heard.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Too good, dude. Too good."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "Wasn't it kind of short notice to check in _on the day of the party_? You know, giving no time? I mean, the party starts in," He looked at the clock, "shit, in an hour. C'mon Titans, costumes."

The boys rolled their eyes. Still in leader mode, of course. Cyborg waved his hand at him. "Whatev, Rob."

IIAGYTT

All of the boys were in the elevator, crowded with other costumed civilians. One good thing about the costumes was that it was less likely that they would actually be noticed as themselves. Robin most of all, considering he flat out refused to wear the Batman mask. That was just too much. Therefore, he stuck with his regular mask.

Beast Boy huffed. "So why are the girls not with us again?"

Robin glanced at him, his arms crossed on his black plated chest. "They weren't ready. Seemed that Starfire was giving Raven a makeover."

They all chuckled. Cyborg looked Robin over, not being able to hold back a snicker.

Robin looked at him, glaring. "What." It was more of a statement than a question, daring him to comment.

He shook his head with a grin. "It's just…I'm sure he'd be so proud. Ya know, following his footsteps."

Beast Boy concealed a laugh. The elevator opened and everyone filed out, the boys walking together.

Robin glowered at him once the crowd dispersed. "Starfire picked it out."

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other, and then Cyborg at Robin. "Of course she did. Because little Wobbie just couldn't let her down."

He growled. He looked over at the elevator they had just exited. "When do you think they'll be down?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned toward them. His brow furrowed when they were nowhere in sight. Figured. He sighed and started toward the bar, sitting down on one of the stools. Parties really weren't his thing. His mind began to drift to the paperwork he had up in the room, and he wondered vaguely if anyone would notice if he snuck back up into the room. He shook his head, and his thoughts began to drift again. He looked toward the elevator, wondering what Starfire would come down in. He hoped something that showed off those beautiful curves…

He shook his head wildly to clear these thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up to see a girl in a Robin costume – he laughed inwardly – smiling seductively at him. He sighed inaudibly and set his elbow on the counter, resting his head in his hand. "Yeah?"

She leaned against the counter, purposely bringing her hands together to crush her breasts together, making them fall out of the top even more than they already were. "Can I buy you a drink? I'll be your Robin." She winked.

He almost choked. She would be his Robin, while he was dressed as Batman? And the way she was looking at him, all seductively. He wanted to go throw up. "Uh, I'm good, thanks."

She looked somewhat put off, but then climbed onto the seat next to him, sliding forward on the stool so as to hike up the skirt portion of her dress to reveal more of her thigh, not that Robin was looking. He was still trying to erase the bad _bad_ images that were brought to mind from her earlier attempt. "Are you sure? I bet we can have a great time."

He sighed loudly and turned forward. "Thanks, but no thanks. I-"

"Robin!"

He turned around, already in a bad mood, until he took in the sight before him. It was Starfire, but not _just_ Starfire. It was Starfire in a circus Ringmaster costume; it was a deep red with the bust-line showing quite a bit of cleavage, and the skirt coming about mid-thigh. She had fishnet stockings on and thigh-high black stiletto leather boots. It was even complete with a whip. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, very dirty thoughts coming to his mind. He couldn't even reprimand himself for his thoughts that were brought on by his best friend (and nothing more); that's how sexy she was to him at that very moment. And a _ringmaster_ out of everything. Oh, how that brought back memories. She could be his ringmaster anytime she wanted…

He blushed.

The girl sitting next to him glanced over at Starfire, scoffing. "What the hell is that?"

Robin turned to her with a glare. "Leave."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I. Said. Leave. That girl over there that you just scoffed at will be needing that seat, thanks."

She glared at him. "Whatever. You're not that cute anyway." Liar.

He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze toward Starfire, smiling as she walked over to him. God, the things he would do to her if they were back in the room-

No. Bad Robin.

She took the spot that Slutina – as Robin decided to refer to the girl that was just there – previously occupied. This time he did look down at the skirt riding of the girl's thigh, not being able to control himself. After all, he _was_ a teenage boy. It was only natural; quite a good excuse, he thought. He looked at him with that innocent smile, and he figured right then and there that the combination of the sexy costume and innocent face was pretty much every guy's wet dream.

And that's when he remembered that there were other guys around them. He suddenly felt his protective nature over her overcome him, making him want to cover her up to be shunned from the rest of the male population. Couldn't they see she was his? He shook his head. No. She wasn't his. No no no. Bad Robin. Bad.

She looked him over. "Your costume is very nice." She looked both ways, and then leaned closer to him to whisper. "I believe that is looks better on you than the Batman."

He had to laugh at that. "Good to know." He would've winked, but the mask was there, therefore making it a waste. High tapped his fingers against the counter, not quite sure what to say to strike up a conversation. He looked her over again. "You look…" Fucking drop dead sexy. "Nice." He cringed inwardly. _Nice_. All he could say was _nice_. He sighed.

Starfire blushed and cast her eyes down. "I thank you." She lifted her head to say something, but she was cut off before she had the chance.

A man of about nineteen walked over to them – or more so her – with a lop-sided grin on his face. Robin was unpleasantly surprised when the man moved right in front of him, facing Starfire.

He smiled at Starfire, leaning toward her. "Hey there, what's your name?"

Starfire glanced over his shoulder at Robin, and then looked back at the man to be polite. "Starfire; and yours?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Unique name. I'm Alex." He looked her up and down, not concealing it very well. He acted as though he just heard the song was playing and moved away from the counter, holding a hand out to her. "This is my favorite song; mind giving me the pleasure of dancing with you?"

Starfire bit her lip, glancing at Robin, and then at the man. She would prefer to stay with Robin, but she didn't want to be rude. She swallowed and gave him a small smile, letting him take her hand.

Robin watched, gaping, as she went off with the guy. What the hell was she doing? She was his!

Oh, wait. She's not. Because he's too much of a coward/workaholic to admit his feelings for her. At that precise moment he was disgusted with himself. He narrowed his eyes at the two, his eyes never leaving the two forms. He growled when he saw him slide an arm down to her hips, pulling her closer. Why couldn't he just make his move? Then he wouldn't have had to worry about _this_, and he would have been able to kick the guy's ass like he wanted to.

Two hours later – and multiple men taking his girl away from him – he couldn't sit back any longer. He hopped off of his seat, his face set in a frown, and walked over to Starfire and the current guy she was dancing with. He moved in close, nearly causing the guy to fall back. He glared at him. "Mind if I cut in?" Before the guy even got to answer he had already grabbed Starfire's hand and began to drag her out of the crowd.

She followed along, stumbling slightly at the force of his pull, and looked at him in confusion. "Robin?"

He didn't answer and simply pushed the button for the elevator, it opening seconds later. He pulled her in roughly and hit the close button so no one could squeeze in with him. As the elevator began to ascend, he simply kept a hard gaze in front of him.

Starfire kept her gaze on him, slightly scared and confused. "Robin? Please, what are you-"

He hit the emergency button, abruptly stopping the elevator. He didn't even flinch as it slightly jerked, and simply stood there.

She began to ask him what was wrong again, but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the elevator. "I can't take it anymore." He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her fiercely and passionately. He pressed himself against her as he pried her mouth open with his tongue, allowing a breathy moan to escape his throat,

Once Starfire was over her shock, she responded eagerly, releasing Robin's grip on her arms and wrapping them around his neck, allowing the kiss to deepen further. She brought one hand up into his hair, the other trailing down his back, turning her head slightly to the right to offer more access.

He ran one hand down her curves and let it rest on her hip, the other on the small of her back as he sucked and bit her lower lip. He gave her one last, sweet kiss and then pulled away, both breathing raggedly. He let out a breathy laugh.

She smiled and panted leaning her forehead against his. "What did the bringing of this on?"

He smiled. "I've finally realized that you're not always going to be there, so I better make my move while I still can."

She giggled and pushed him away slightly. "Oh X'hal, Robin."

He grinned cheekily at her and moved farther away, turning to lean against the wall next to her.

She glanced over at the elevator buttons. "Shall we go back to the party?"

He smirked. "I was thinking back to the rooms." He pressed their floor number and allowed the elevator to continue up.

Starfire giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya go. Hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**I must admit that it was quite fun.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
